worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Favian Fischbach
King Favian Fischbach I (1021-7 Feb 1064) was a Human man and thirty-first King of Cartham, ruling from 1052 until his death. He was the eldest son of King Geoffrey Fischbach VI and his wife, Elizabeth McKinnon. Biography Early life Favian was born in 1021, during the reign of his grandfather, King Geoffrey Fischbach V. His father, Geoffrey, was the second son of the king. He was cherished by his grandfather Geoffrey V, and during his serious illness in 1029, his regular visits were credited with raising the king's spirits and aiding his recovery. Favian's only sibling, Princess Margaret, was born in 1030. Favian and his sister were educated at the Royal Castle under the supervision of their mother and their governess. Lessons concentrated on history, literature, language, and music. The death of Favian's uncle Edmund in 1032 came as a shock to the kingdom of Cartham, as he was young and expected to marry. King Geoffrey V died in 1036, and Favian's father inherited the throne, making Favian his heir apparent. Marriage Favian met his future wife, Elizabeth Crewe, in 1034 and 1037. They were distant cousins through junior branches of the Royal Family of Cartham. Elizabeth claimed to have fallen in love with the young Prince by 1039, though she was only thirteen at the time. Their engagement was officially announced on July 9, 1047. The engagement was not without controversy; Elizabeth was born in the neighboring kingdom of Athesia. Favian's mother initially opposed the match, making rude comments about the girl's birth. Favian and Elizabeth were married on November 20, 1047 at the Great Temple of Gloriana. Because Cartham had not yet fully recovered from the Great Floods and reign of Queen Ceiridwen in the late 10th century, Elizabeth required rations to buy the material for her gown. Favian and Elizabeth had only one child, Fendrel, born in 1047. Reign During the early 1050s, Geoffrey VI's health declined, and Favian frequently stood in for him at public events. He was touring the Suran with his wife when they received word of the death of the King and consequently Favian's immediate accession to the throne. He was proclaimed king throughout his realms as he and Elizabeth hastily made their way back to Cartham City. Despite the death of Queen Elizabeth I in the spring of 1052, the coronation went ahead as planned, as Elizabeth had asked before she died. Physical appearance Favian had golden blond hair and striking blue-green eyes. His hair darkened to a golden brown as he aged. He wore the Crown of Merek I. Personality & traits A young Favian was said to love horses and dogs, and was known for his orderliness and attitude of responsibility. Though jolly, he was sensible and well-behaved. Later in life, Favian was known to have a deep sense of religious and civic duty, and took his coronation oath seriously. He was considered priggish by many. Etymology Favian is of Latin origin. The direct meaning is unclear, but some potential meanings are "understanding", "brave man", as well as "man of wisdom". It is derived from the Roman clan name "Fabius", which means "bean grower". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Purists Category:1020s births Category:1064 deaths Category:House Fischbach